Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high-efficiency power generation method and a high-efficiency power generation system, which use a heavy oil component and a light oil component as a fuel.
Conventionally, a heavy oil component such as tar pitch, Orinoco tar, or residue oil is unsuitable as a gas turbine fuel, so that it has found limited use in power generation of boiler/steam turbine system. Therefore, it is difficult to use a heavy oil component for a power generation system with high thermal efficiency such as a full fired heat recovery power plant in which a gas turbine and a boiler/steam turbine system are combined.
From the viewpoint of resource saving, it has been desired that such a fuel be capable of being used for a high-efficiency power generation system such as a full fired heat recovery power plant.